Esperando
by lord clerigo
Summary: Un joven espera pacientemente la llegada de su amada, pero ¿cuanto lleva esperando? Mal summary


Hola Gente bonita y conocedora XD en esta ocasión les traigo un one-shot el cual espero sea de su agrado.

Recuerden que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Esperando…<strong>

Miro hacia el cielo y contemplo las primeras estrellas que aparecen en el firmamento mientras espero a mi amada. Mi amada es hija del hombre más rico del pueblo, una persona avara, despiadada y sin corazón, como era de esperarse está en contra de nuestra relación, pero no nos importa lo que él diga, él no manda sobre nuestro amor, fue por eso que ella me envío una nota diciendo "ya no aguanto más, quiero escapar contigo y vivir nuestras vidas sin que mi padre se meta. Búscame en nuestro lugar especial." Y aquí estoy, parado a mitad de un oscuro pasillo esperándola ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? días, semanas, la verdad ya perdí la cuenta desde la primera vez que estuve aquí esperando a mi amada en este callejón donde nos conocimos por primera vez, donde nos enamoramos y juramos amor eterno. Nuestro lugar especial.

La primer noche la espere hasta el amanecer, supuse que su padre la habría encerrado, así que decidí regresar esa misma noche y si no llegara, volvería a la siguiente y a la siguiente y a la siguiente, regresaría las noches que fueran necesarias hasta que cumpliera con la promesa. Y es lo que hecho desde hace tiempo atrás. Mis amigos y familia me dicen que desista, que me dé por vencido y haga mí vida al lado de otra mujer, pero no les escucho por más hirientes que sean sus palabras, para mí no hay ni habrá otra mujer que no sea ella yo se que vendrá "¿cuándo?" Me pregunto… ojala supiera la respuesta, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar, solo eso.

Ya no distingo el paso del tiempo, solo me limito a ver a las personas pasar, antes la mayoría volteaba a verme, me miraban extraños como si fuera un fenómeno, pero con el paso de las noches las miradas hacia mi cesaron, como si fuera invisible.

Cansado de estar parado por largo tiempo decido sentarme sobre una caja de madera que decora el sitio, agacho la mirada, me siento cansado, frustrado tal vez. Doy un largo y profundo suspiro "¿Sera esta la noche en qué ella vendrá?" deseo que así sea. Con pesadez levanto la mirada y veo parados frente a la entrada del callejón a un anciano acompañado de una niña de unos 4 años tal vez 5, distingo el mover de los labios de la pequeña, el hombre sonríe y empieza a hablarle. Curioso por su conversación me levanto de mi asiento improvisado y me acerco un poco, solo para poder escuchas de que hablan, tal parece que le cuenta una historia, seguramente una leyenda, presto atención a las palabras del anciano, escucho parte del relato con cierto interés pues la historia me es muy familiar, demasiado diría yo. Atento sigo escuchando las palabras del sujeto le oigo decir un nombre, el mío. Quedo perplejo, ¿Cómo es que este perfecto extraño sabe mi nombre? me acerco a él con cierto enojo, "¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?" le pregunto pero soy ignorado "¡Responda!" le grito pero el resultado es el mismo. Veo como el longevo hombre se marcha con la pequeña, me le acerco, necesitaba saber por qué sabia mi nombre "tal vez sepa algo de ella" pensé, intento sujetar su hombro para girarle pero mi mano lo atraviesa mientras esas dos personas se alejan del lugar, quedo sorprendido ante el suceso, miro a un hombre alto y delgado acercarse, "disculpe" digo para llamar su atención pero el hombre sigue su camino como si no me viera, me paro frente a él para detener su paso, para mi sorpresa el hombre me atraviesa, en ese momento un indescriptible miedo me invade, nervioso, retrocedo un par de pasos callejón dentro, miles de ideas pasan por mi cabeza en este momento pero solo una resuena en mi mente con intensidad "estoy muerto".

Sigo aquí, desplomado a mitad del callejón, triste, derrotado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? ¿Años? ¿Décadas? Que más da, ya estoy muerto ¡muerto! Solo soy una estúpida alma en pena que sigue atrapada en el mundo terrenal, porque se negó a aceptar la realidad, porque aún cree que está vivo ¿y todo por qué? Por mantener viva una promesa, por intentar a toda costa que esa chispa de esperanza que calienta su pecho siga ardiendo.

Frustrado y lleno de rabia me doy cuenta de que espere demasiado algo que jamás llegaría, desperdicie mi vida miserablemente en una esperanza falsa, ¡fui un idiota! Pero, por alguna razón no me arrepiento de lo que hice… yo amaba a esa mujer… ¿amaba? ¡Por dios! ¡Aún la amo! La amo con la pasión y locura que sentí desde el primer día que la conocí, es ese amor puro y sincero lo que me mantiene aquí esperándola eternamente, y honestamente no me importa que no haya llegado, lo hice por amor y juro por lo más sagrado que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, volvería a hacer lo mismo, porque ella es el amor de mi vida.

Varios atardeceres han pasado desde aquella revelación, permanezco en ese callejón oscuro, sentado en el piso, inerte, ya no miro fuera del callejón, ¿para qué? Si nadie me ve, ya no existo para los demás, estoy condenado a estar atrapado en este lugar por toda la eternidad, cruel es mi desenlace y lo acepto a regañadientes, nada me consuela… daría lo que fuera por volver a ver el rostro de mi amada aunque fuera por un instante. Doy un profundo y melancólico suspiro, mi deseo es imposible, lo sé, pero es lo que me mantiene cuerdo, con pesadez decido alzar la mirada para ver a la gente pasar, no hay nadie, debe ser media noche. Miro hacia afuera del callejón, como si supiera que algo pasaría, estúpido pensamiento…

A lo lejos puedo ver algo acercarse, las luces de los faros aledaños me impiden distinguir de que se trata, su andar es lento pero constante, viene en esta dirección tal vez sea la muerte que viene por mí para llevarme a otro lugar. Conforme se acerca logro identificarla, se trata de una mujer de edad madura de cabellera larga y plateada, mirada serena, con un vestido color blanco opaco demasiado viejo, algunas marcas de roeduras de ratón y polilla se distinguen perfectamente, sujetaba una rosa roja con ambas manos.

(N/A: escuchen Bienvenida de Fernando Delgadillo)

Miro el rostro de aquella desconocida al verlo detenidamente siento un calor invadir mi pecho, mis manos tiemblan, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas al verlo, es ella no hay duda… Isabella, mi amada Isabella, al fin esta aquí, al fin cumplió su promesa…

Ella se arrodilla a mitad del callejón y deja la flor en el piso "lamento la tardanza, ya estoy aquí, ahora podemos ser felices los dos juntos" le oigo decir mientras distingo lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Con rabia e impotencia aprieto mis puños, le grito "¡aquí estoy!" "¡te he esperado todo este tiempo!" pero no me oye, yo muerto y ella viva… estamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Decepcionado me desplomo frente a ella le veo llorar amargamente y no puedo hacer nada para consolarla, quiero tomarla de la mano, secarle sus lagrimas y decirle lo mucho que la amo, pero no puedo ¿destino por qué eres tan cruel con nosotros? ¿Por qué nos niegas estar juntos? "¡Responde!" grito colérico.

Mi amada levanta la mirada, como si hubiera escuchado mis palabras, su ojos hacen contacto con los míos, sus pupilas se dilatan, sus labios se abren brevemente, su expresión es de sorpresa "¿puedes verme?" le pregunto y ella asiente ligeramente con su cabeza, ambos permanecemos inmóviles por largo tiempo y, finalmente, ella se desploma en el piso de adoquín.

Aún sabiendo que no puedo tocarla, preocupado corro en su ayuda, ella permanece boca abajo, temeroso acerco mi mano a la suya y consigo hacer contacto, la retiro súbitamente por la impresión, esta vez la tomo de los hombros y la giro para poder verla, mi ojos se abren sorprendidos al ver su rostro libre de arrugas, su cabellera negra como la noche y su vestido impecable, como recién salido de una tienda. Ella abre poco a poco los ojos, confundida e incrédula me mira, "¿Phineas?" pronuncian sus labios, yo afirmo con la cabeza y ojos empapados en lagrimas, ella extiende sus manos para tocar mi rostro y apartar las lagrimas que corrían por él, una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en ella y se acerca para besar mis labios, correspondo aquel beso con la misma pasión y alegría que ella me trasmite.

"Phineas yo…" intenta decir, pero pongo mi dedo índice en sus labios impidiéndole continuar. "Estás aquí, es lo que importa" le susurro. La ayudo a ponerse de pie, tomo su mano y a aprieto con fuerza, miramos con felices nuestro lugar especial, ella me sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto, ambos caminamos hacia el fondo del callejón y nos perdemos en la oscuridad. Ya estamos juntos… eternamente…

**FIN.**


End file.
